Eternal Legion
by Time Locked Maniac
Summary: A story from Archive Of Our Own that is owned and edited by two people there. This is not a stolen fic, but a experimental one to test the waters. We are not advertising for AO3. OC/Morgana/Harem. Morgana as main.


Hi, this is a account made in joint with jrnck1 and InfinityRyu from Archive Of Our Own (AO3). I am not copying the story, and we're testing the waters here in . And we don't own anything, other than our LoL accounts.

Hajime checked everything he had on him. 'Red Queen, checked, Yamato, checked, Rebellion, checked, Devil Bringer, checked, just need to put on my trench coat and I'll be off.' He left the house with his hair dyed in silver white, like the Sons of Sparda. He waited at the doors of the convention, ready to cosplay like no tomorrow. He took out his Samsung (don't own the company...) Ace 2 and started some guides for Malzahar, a LoL champion. Yes, he plays LoL too. He has almost all the champions without buying RP and is OP as shit. He had even beaten some games with 3 AFKs on his team and when he was ganked by all 5. Lucky? Yeah you could say that. He was at the tower playing as Annie and had the stun ready just as he stunned all 5 champions there at the tower with his ulti. The rest was just spamming Q and W. And Cho Gath helped with his own ulti and skills. Hajime was pulled out of his thoughts as he saw the all too familiar recall spell the Champions use to go back to base surrounding him. As he was early, no one else heard his screams for help other than a few pigeons.

LoL universe

Hajime landed with a thud on a stone platform with some blue runes on top. He heard someone clicking their tongues and the chatter coming from behind him. Scratch that, it was coming from all around him. He looked around and almost fainted. Around him were the various champions from LoL. From the ugly as shit Urgot (no one likes him) to the graceful Fiore. He almost shit his pants when some of them were staring right at him. He was lucky the Devil Bringer was in a arm sling like Nero when they were staring at him. "So, do you have any magical capabilities?" A old, wise voice rang out from behind him. He turned around to see Zilean with some people in robes. He just shook his head. One of the people in the robes clicked his tongue and shook his head. "Well, we're very sorry, you have three options now. One, learn to be a Summoner, two, be a Champion, from the weapons on your back, I can tell that you are a fighter, three, be a civilian." Hajime considered his options, but his most curious question rang out of his mouth. "Why not just send me back?" Zilean just laughed. "To do that, we would need to know where you were exactly and have a marker placed. But because the spell targets people with powers to be in the League of Legends. And it targets other dimensions too." Hajime's head clicked. "No wonder, a world based on a game!" He said like it was the biggest mysteries of the world was unlocked. That statement had gotten out different reactions from the Champions. The people of the Void were jotting down notes of alternate dimensions and muttered 'checking them out later', while the rest, except Zilean was shocked. "In the world I came from, everything is pretty much normal. No wars between two large factions currently, but it happened twice. It literally was the World War as each and every country was affected. Back to the point, there is this Massive Multiplayer Online game, which we just call it MMOs', called League of Legends. There are three lanes in the first and most basic map, the Summoner Rift. Top, mid and bot. It just stands for top, middle and bottom respectively. There is also the jungle, which consists of wolves, specters, giant golems and lizards that give buffs when killed, the Nashor or Baron, and the dragon. To win the opponent, you need to destroy each tower in one lane, although it is perfectly fine to destroy all the towers for more gold, and destroy the inhibitor, which protects the nexus towers. Destroy the nexus towers to destroy the nexus to win. Am I correct?" Hajime asked/stated all of this with just on breath. The Champions were even more shocked. "And I will need some time to think about which options I would choose, as they would affect my life here." He stated. Zilean just smiled and passed to Hajime a identification card that registers all revelent infomation on top when the person wears it, a bag of gold, a map, and a 'Dummies guide to Runeterra'. Hajime thanked Zilean and left, not before saying, "You look like a pedophile when you laugh." Zilean just laughed again as he knew there was no malice in that comment.

Hajime looked through the guide and found out one bag of gold could last him a few days if he bought stuff carelessly, left and right, but it could also last him a few weeks if he was careful. First, he needed to look for a roof over his head and a job. A average job of labour would pay him 50 gold pieces an hour, while working at the Summoner's Institution would pay him several hundred a day, and he would get to have a roof over his head with free meals. He sighed in frustration and looked at his right arm. The sling was getting really itchy now with the Devil Bringer glove on. When he removed the sling, he touched the arm and instead of feeling plastic, it was flesh, albeit hardened. He took out Red Queen and revved up the handle. The blade heated up and almost burned his jeans and trench coat. He stared in amazement. He then tried something suicidal. He stabbed himself in the heart with Red Queen. His mind flashed out from the pain and he fell back, eyes glazing over.

"Wow, never thought he would be this crazy." A voice rang out from the forest. "I know right? And we're supposed to be the related!" The next voice just sounded younger than the first, but it had no other difference. "Wow, and to think we're related." A trio of regal voice sounded out. "Jinx!" A more rebellious but still regal voice called out. "How do you deal with him? He is, in blood, your son, but in name our son, but his still annoying!" A younger regal voice that demanded attention voiced out. "Just suck it up, I guess. His mother was a beautiful one." The first regal voice just said "Ah..." Hajime woke up then, and saw Dante, from both original series and DmC, with Vergil, same as the previous, with Nero. "...Not that I'm complaining but why are your here?" Hajime asked. "First of all, I'm Vergil, but you probably already know that, and this is your subconsious. You stabbed yourself to see if you were a devil, and the answer is yes. The God from your world sent us here to teach you your powers. So, ready for training, Hajime Sparda?" The Vergil from the original series asked. Hajime just nodded. "And don't worry, time in here is slowed down, so one second outside is a day here. Now your torture will begin." The Vergil from DmC continued. "Finally, something we all agree on." Both Dantes, Vergil and Nero nodded at each other, before smiling sadistically at Hajime. Hajime shit his pants there and then.


End file.
